shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick
Introduction ﻿ "Have you seen my kitty. His name is Sparkles. He has a orange and white fur, blessed with the biggest eyes you have ever seen."﻿ -Maverick looking for his kitty Sparkles It may not look like it, but Maverick is a gunslinger that has earned himself quite the reputation. However, his love for cats and wanting to settle down with a family is his main focus. Appearance Maverick wears a blue leather jacket, with a white sleeveless muscle tee. He wears his treasured dog tags around his neck. He also has fingerless leather gloves, jet black cargo pants, and combat boots to seal the deal. He also has medium dark brown hair that has bangs swept to the right. Maverick carries with him a Colt .37 Magnum, a Barret 50 Cal, an AK-74u, a SPAS-12 with incediary bullets, an AA-12, and a RPG, all of them are customized. After the Timeskip however, Maverick's appearance has totally changed. He now has short, messy hair with a jet black wool hat. With that hat are very high-tech and customized goggles that can go to both infared and night vision with a headset that takes on the roll as a den-den mushi. He wears a rolled up long sleeved black shirt with body armor over it. His body armor consists of a variety of customized bullets for his customized guns and a variety of customized grenades and bombs. He keeps his jet black cargo pants, but has a holster around his thigh that hold his new customized .44 magnum. On his feet are steel-toed combat boots. The other accessories he wears is a high tech customized face mask that covers his mouth and nose to prevent many harmful gases from entering his respiratory system, a white scarf to keep his neck warm. Personality Many people think that Maverick would be a cold killer, but they are wrong. He is a person that gets easily excited over little things. He over reacts each time a new attachment for one of his guns become available. Each time in a museum, when there's a sign 'Do Not Touch," he would be the most likely to touch it. But what beats all of those is his love for cats. Each time he sees a cat, Maverick would go over to pet and cuddle with it. He is one of the most cheery, upbeat, sensitive person in the whole crew. In battle though, he tends take it only half as seriously as other crewmates. Abilities and Powers ﻿ Gun Specialist As described in his appearance, Maverick has all the weapons. He seemed to master all of his guns and has different uses for them. Example: In close range, he uses either his SPAS-12, or his AA-12. In medium range, he uses his Colt .37 Magnum and his AK-74u. In far range, he uses his Barret 50 Cal. and his AK-74u. In last resort or need to destroy something armored, he uses his RPG. Skilled Marksman Even without his Devil Fruit, Maverick can shoot a target from two miles away on his RPG, or his Barret 50 Cal. Devil Fruit Deadeye Deadeye Fruit coming soon... History Days on Duskfelt Island Born on Duskfelt Island, Maverick was a free child. He would always go to the beach to watch the sea for days on end. Maverick will always play with the local kitties and teach them tricks. He would always greet people with a bright smile. Introduction to Guns At the age of thirteen, Maverick met with a arms dealer. They talked about guns, which made the young boys curiousity grow even more. He soon raised enough money by fishing, to purchase his first gun, the AK-74u. Delighted with his new "toy" Maverick went to shoot some target that he set up himself. He managed to chase off pirates with his mad shooting skills. Maverick Survives Life was great for the now seventeen year old teen. Maverick had aquired himself an AA-12 and a Colt .37. One day however, Maverick heard of the news about the Corrupted World Government and decided to become a revolutionary. He left Duskfelt Island and headed out to fight for freedom. In a battle however, Maverick encountered a Vice Admiral by the name of Cedric Marco. No matter how many bullets he shot, they were either blocked, dodged, or deflected. Maverick was pierced at the chest, mortally wounding him. In the verge of death, he crawled across the Sabaody Archipelago for several days. Hungry, thristy, tired, and wounded; the Revolutionary thought he wasn't going to make it. He then saw an hallucination of a dancing panda. Delusional, Maverick danced along with the panda until the wounds over took his conscienceness. Life in Louge town. A week later, Maverick woke up to see that he was in a hospital bed. He soon recovered and headed to the firing range, without being discharged first. As he was shooting, Maverick felt a phenomenon. He could suddenly see a further distance, without a scoope. He was astounded on what he could do, and continued honeing his accuracy. Relationships Corey Talbain Captain and buddy. They both seem to agree on many things. Maverick tries to set up Corey and Leona, but his attempts are always in vain. Barret Eberstark Crewmate. Maverick tries to form a friendship with this guy, but always fails. Each time Barret questions Maverick's sexuality, he unleashes Sparkles to attack him. Leona Cross Crewmate and buddy. Leona constantly worries about him, for Maverick always gets himself, and anyone that's with him, in a bad situation. However, they will talk about the New World and shows off his deadly accuracy. Teven Cross ﻿Crewmate. These two don't really talk to each other, but they are like a dynamic duo in combat. Sherry Cromwell Crewmate and best friend. No matter the situation, they will always talk about one thing, Cats. They will often pet and groom Sparkles. They will even put dresses on their kitty doll. Dan Ross Crewmate and buddy. They always find the craziest ways to entertain eachother, like annoy Shadoukira, or throw Barret into the sea. Shadoukira Crewmate and plaything. Each time he's bored, he will always go to Shadoukira. Maverick will often tease him, and call him Kira-tan, which annoys the assassin to no end. He will often surprise Shadoukira by launching his kitty at him, which is always upset by the assassin's pressance. Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Marksman Category:Male Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:GZero945 Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Human